


The Halls of Arcadia High

by Legionnaire24601



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legionnaire24601/pseuds/Legionnaire24601
Summary: The Halls of Arcadia High remain silent





	The Halls of Arcadia High

If there is one thing that the Alumnus of Arcadia High from the last twenty years can recall from their time there, it’s the melodies that drifted throughout the halls from their History teacher’s office. 

Pieces that ranged from light, and smooth harmonies, to misty swirling visceral notes that tugged at the heart strings. Pieces that were played so often, that now, the slightest similarity in any music they hear will bring back the memories of their time there, to the forefront of their consciousness. 

The teachers of Arcadia High also know those pieces well. When asked about it Coach Lawrence usually attempts to walk out of the room. He’ll shake his head and growl about how the arrangements were always too prissy for his taste, but he’ll stop at the doorway and admit quietly that there were some songs that were played that he always liked to hear. 

Senior Uhl is more tight-lipped, sending sullen glares at anyone who asks, eventually people stop mentioning it altogether when around him.

Miss Janeth, however, can go on and on to anyone who will listen to her. According to her, some of the compositions were played so melancholic that anyone who’d listen would want to weep. That sometimes, and she knew this for a fact, that the students and even Senior Uhl would walk in unannounced and make reference to a particular piece that they liked, and not soon after they left the doorway, their “request” would resound through the halls, bringing a smile to even the sternest of faces.   
And, if one sticks around long enough, she’ll regale the countless times she strong-armed “Walt” into playing the piano for the plays she had put on over the years. How he always made a show of being reluctant to do so, and how he would eventually comply because, “in the end, there was nothing that British gent loved more then the opportunity to show off.”  
Though eventually, Janeth too, loses her smile, and she’ll admit that while she had worked with the man for nearly a decade, the last year, what with his leaving town conveniently alongside the disappearance of one of his students. As well as the ramblings of the lost boy's distraught mother and the quiet excuses of the boys friends, has taught everyone in the small town of Arcadia, that “ No one really knew Walt, nothing about that man was real ….Except for the fact that he knew how to play the piano...and play it wonderfully, he knew so many songs, one has to wonder when he found the time to learn them all.”

If one were to ask the the current students of Arcadia high, what stands out about their school, some of the First years will shrug and say nothing at all, while others will jokingly mention the soccer team. But the older students will look in the direction of a locked office down the hall, and quietly announce that the Halls of Arcadia High are far too silent.


End file.
